yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers reassemble/The Birth of the Vision/Sylvia has the Mind Infinity Stone
Here is how the Avengers reassembles in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. After Hawkeye has taken the Cradle to Stark and Banner, they begin starting their research. Bruce Banner: Anything on Betty? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Haven't heard. But she's alive, or Ultron'd be rubbing our faces in it. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) This is sealed tight. Bruce Banner: We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Hm. Any chance Betty might leave you a message, outside the internet, old school spy stuff? General Thunderbolt Ross: There's some nets I can cast. Yeah, alright. I'll find her. (as Barton goes off) Bruce Banner: I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yeah, about that. (Banner looks at Stark) Bruce Banner: (looking at Tony) No. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You have to trust me. Bruce Banner: Kinda don't. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Our ally? The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes? I found him. He brings up Jarvis's consciousness. JARVIS: Hello, Dr. Banner. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Ultron didn't go after JARVIS cause he was angry. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So JARVIS went underground. Okay? Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until I pieced him together. Bruce Banner: So, you want me to help you put JARVIS into this thing? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) No, of course not! I want to help you put JARVIS in this thing. (as Bruce Banner shakes his head) We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone. Bruce Banner: And you just assume that JARVIS' operational matrix can beat Ultron's? Tony Stark: JARVIS has been beating him from inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron's perfect self, without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to. JARVIS: I believe it's worth a go. Bruce Banner: No, I'm in a loop! I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I know, I know. I know what everyone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand. (while bruce keeps shaking his head) It's not a loop. It's the end of the line. Ultron: (as Betty becomes conscious) I wasn't sure you'd wake up. I hoped you would, I wanted to show you something. I don't have anyone else. I think a lot about meteors, the purity of them. Boom! The end, start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild. I was meant to be new. I was meant to be beautiful. The world would've looked to the sky and seen hope, seen mercy. Instead they'll look up in horror because of you. You've wounded me. I give you full marks for that. But, like the man said, "What doesn't kill me... (as the bigger body of Ultron's destroys him) "...just makes me stronger." (locks Betty in a cell) Soon, Barton gets a Morse code message from Natasha which he's able to detect her location, at the same time Stark and Banner are experimenting on the synthetic body. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Got it. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) This framework is not compatible. Bruce Banner: The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes. With that, Steve and the twins turn up at the lab. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I'm gonna say this once. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) How about "nonce"? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Shut it down! Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Nope, not gonna happen. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) You don't know what you're doing. Bruce Banner: And you do? She's not in your head? Wanda Maximoff: I know you're angry. Bruce Banner: Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Banner, after everything that's happened... Iron Man: (Tony Stark) That's nothing compared to what's coming! Wanda Maximoff: You don't know what's in there! Captain America: (Steve Rogers) This isn't a game... Wanda Maximoff: The creature...! So, Pietro used his super speed to destroy the lab equipment. Pietro Maximoff: No, no. Go on. You were saying? Suddenly, Barton shoots a bullet below caused the glass Pietro is standing to stand to smash and he falls through. Wanda Maximoff: Pietro! Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) What? You didn't see that coming? Bruce Banner: (to Wanda) Go ahead, tick me off. Just then Thor enters and pounds the cradle with his hammer, sending a powerful bolt of lightning that brings the body to life. Bruce Banner: Wait! Then, they all look in shock at the body who has JARVIS' voice and has become the Vision. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Did you lads see that!? Fred: I sure did! Baymax: I am not detecting any senses of Ultron in his system. Vision: I'm sorry, that was... odd. (to Thor) Thank you. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Thor, you helped create this? Thor Odinson: I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that. (points to the mind gem inside Vision's head) And this. (pointing at the Mind Infinity Stone Mickey has) Bruce Banner: What, the gems? Thor Odinson: It's the Mind Gem. Mickey one the other hand has it energized with the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones he's carrying, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Then why would you bring it to... Thor Odinson: Because Stark is right. Bruce Banner: Oh, it's definitely the end times. Thor Odinson: The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron. Vision: Not alone. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Why does your "vision" sound like JARVIS? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) We... we reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I think I've had my fill of new. Vision: You think I'm a child of Ultron? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) You're not? Vision: I'm not Ultron. I'm not JARVIS. I am... I am. Wanda Maximoff: I looked in your head and saw annihilation. Vision: Look again. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me. Thor Odinson: Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side... Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Is it? Are you? On our side? Vision: I don't think it's that simple. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Well it better get real simple real soon. Vision: I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) What's he waiting for? Vision: You. Bruce Banner: Where? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Sokovia. He's got the Red She-Hulk there too. Bruce Banner: If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be... Vision: What will you do? (looks at them all realizing they will destroy him) I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go. So, he holds up Thor's hammer and hands it to him, Vision walks off and everyone stares in shock. Thor Odinson: Right. (pats Stark on the shoulder) Well done. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) (to the others) Three minutes. Get what you need. Mickey Mouse: With Vison's help, we can defeat Ultron and Apocalpyse. Mr. Incredible: But what about the Infinity Stones, are you serously going to protect them? Wasabi: You litterly have no idea what this Galactus will do if he finds us! Mickey Mouse: Once Donald, Goofy, and I each have one stone with us, someone has to keep the Mind Stone safe. Vision: Might I recommend Sylvia Marpole to keep it safe. Sylvia Marpole: (as Mickey gives it to her) I'll do what I can to use it wisely. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225